Fliany Family Revisited/Transcript
One year ago... see a sign called 1 year ago Juliette: "I SAID WRITE AN ESSAY!" And now... is in a Military School in London Observation Begins Long Time, No See Juliette: "Blake's recently been kicked out of Military School in London for misconduct after I got a phone call from the principal, Sgt. Melissa Patrick, telling us he was being shipped back home in America. We also tried a Boot Camp for him and a Behavior Modification Camp for him and Teen Camp." Jo and the Nanny 911 Crew Jo: "Blake, I want you to meet the nannies from Nanny 911." Blake: "Can I (bleep) you, Stella?" Stella: "No, thank you, young man." Blake: "How about you, Yvonne? Wanna (bleep)?" Observation Continues see Blake's 25-year old girlfriend, Jamie Jamie: "Hey, Blake, do you wanna go on a joyride on my motorcycle so we can bust out of your place?" Blake: "Sure!" Jamie: "Let's go and get high on marijuana!" Blake: "Yeah!" Cut to: Rita and Tyson are playing in the backyard swimming pool with Juliette see Rita and Lianne wearing their respective Hello Kitty arm floats and Hello Kitty swim goggles is seen wearing a pink Hello Kitty leopard swimsuit whilst Lianne is wearing a turquoise Hello Kitty leopard swimsuit and Rita's extra clothes and sunblock are all packed in their respective Hello Kitty pool bags grabs a Hello Kitty Beach Ball and throws it to Lianne and Rita, who start playing with it right away Parent Meeting New House Rules Naughty Swivel Blake: "NO, I WANT TO SEE JAMIE AND KYLE!! LET ME GO, YOU TWIT!!!" Juliette: "Is this the kind of big brother you want your sisters to see as a role model?" Onward Dining Out Blake: "It's cool. I can try new things, mom. I tried the new foods at an Multi-cultural food fair at school. It's no big deal." Jo and the Nanny 911 Crew Go Away for a While DVD Meeting Blake vs. the Babysitter Jo: "Martin and Juliette are both going to see a Broadway show and they invited me, Stella, Deb and Yvonne to come, so they asked Gemma Dumais to babysit Blake and the rest of his siblings." Martin: "Now this time, Blake will sit on the Naughty Swivel if he acts up and he will sit there for 15 minutes." shows Gemma the Naughty Swivel Blake: "That won't be necessary, Gemma. I'm going to be studying for my algebra test tonight." Gemma: "Okay." Juliette: "You can also read Lianne and Rita a bedtime story before you tuck them in." writes all the information down in her babysitting notebook Juliette: "We'll be back at 11:00." Martin: "Contact our cell phone if there's an emergency." Martin, Jo, Stella, Deb and Yvonne leave and Rita are practicing their ballet Gemma: "Still want to be ballet dancers?" Rita/Lianne: "Yep!" Reinforcements Time for Nanny 911 and Jo to go and Rita hug Jo tightly Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Revisited Family Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts